Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 265
Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 265 is an issue of WDCS from the series published by Gold Key Comics. The issue date is October 1962 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Donald and Daisy Starring: Daisy Duck, Donald Duck Summary: When Daisy's oven door breaks, she invites Donald over for dinner so she can pull her helplessness routine to get him to fix it. Unfortunately, she doesn't fully describe her problem and Donald takes her quite literally. Raven Mad Starring: Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Guest starring: Scrooge McDuck, Magica De Spell Summary: The boys find a raven who says "Nevermore", but must stop playing with him when Uncle Scrooge asks them and Donald to guard his Number One Dime which he is displaying at a bazaar to fund Duckburg's rocket to the Sun. Magica tries to steal the dime, but Donald thwarts her first feeble attempt. She finds the raven and hypnotizes it to snatch the dime for her. When she disappears, Scrooge fears she's gone to her sorcery shop on Mount Vesuvius to melt the dime in the volcano. However, the boys hear the raven nearby saying "Nevermore." When they investigate, they discover Magica telling the bird to stick the dime to the top of the rocket so the Sun will melt the dime. It does the deed, and Scrooge tries to abort the launch, to no avail. The boys find the raven again, and Donald dresses as Magica to hypnotize the bird to bring back the dime, which it does. Budget Binge Starring: Gyro Gearloose, Little Helper Summary: Gyro invents a robot to help him mind his budget, but when he programs it to be a little too lenient, Little Helper makes some adjustments. Top Play Starring: Chip 'n' Dale Summary: When the boys try to fetch leftover peanuts from a baseball game, Dale gets into the action as the players mistake him for the ball. Goofy's Big Moment (Story feature) Starring: Goofy, Mickey Mouse Guest starring: Minnie Mouse, Figaro, Chip 'n' Dale Summary: Goofy buys a magician's hat, but doesn't know how to do magic tricks with it. Mickey rigs a trick table with a rabbit so Goofy can reach through the hat and appear to pull it out. Before the show starts, the curious Figaro, Chip and Dale investigate. When Goofy pulls two chipmunks, a kitten, and a rabbit out of his hat, he is a hit! Chore Chump Starring: Ludwig Von Drake, Gus Goose Guest starring: Grandma Duck Summary: Ludwig hypnotizes Gus to work faster. He finishes his chores quickly, then to stay busy, begins to tear the barn apart, so Grandma makes Ludwig revert him to normal. The Treasure of El Dorado Starring: Mickey Mouse, Goofy Summary: Episode II When their raft sinks, Mickey and the hijacker swim to shore and talk to the natives. The chief points Mickey to his destination, but says he'll find no treasure. The hijacker notices the chief is wearing a fortune in gold and emerald jewelry. Goofy steers the plane into a rock, poking a hole in a pontoon. After Mickey patches it, the hijacker robs the chief, then ties him up and Mickey and Goofy too, so he can look around for more loot. Donald Duck Starring: Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Summary: Donald and the boys set up a tripwire to catch a photo of a deer, but are surprised at what it does catch. Category:Issues Category:Comics Category:Gold Key Category:Walt Disney's Comics and Stories Category:1962 Category:Duckburg Category:The Disneyverse